Are You Insane Like Me?
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: Winn goes home after his confession to Kara. He has a visitor. (Tag and Spoiler to 1X10)


_**Are You Insane Like Me?**_

 _Summary: Winn goes home after his confession to Kara. He has a visitor. Tag and Spoilers for 1X10_

* * *

He couldn't tell Kara.

He couldn't tell anyone.

That each and every day he felt the ends beginning to snap.

His dark eyes in the mirror looked more and more like The Toy Man.

 _Looked more like his father's._

Winn couldn't smile without drawing back in fear.

Not that there was much to smile about after Kara rejected him.

He couldn't get angry.

He couldn't look at the toys… _adult collection_ on his desk.

He couldn't do anything.

He told Kara everything.

Winn thought that maybe telling the truth would save him.

Maybe standing up for himself would bring him further and further away from his destiny.

Or, at least, what the media and his dad were calling his destiny.

Winn looked to the skies for a hero.

He couldn't become something like this.

 _He couldn't snap._

Not like the Toy Man.

They looked the same.

They talked the same.

They were good at the same things.

They were both kind, sweet and quirky….until they blew up their bosses with teddy bears.

That was Winn's fate.

To spend the rest of his life rotting in his cell, just as deranged and fucked in the head as the rest of them.

' _It could be worse'_ , he thought. ' _You could be The Joker's son. You could be Anarchy.'_

Winn giggled hysterically.

He felt light headed at the bad joke.

This was not calming him down.

This was proving a point.

A point Toy Man tried so hard to prove.

Even the FBI knew a supervillain when they saw one.

Winn frowned in his mirror.

' _I'm not like that. No matter what happens to me-I **won't** be Kara's enemy. I will not harm or **kill** innocent people.'_

"Are you sure about that?"

Winn turned to the side, locking eyes with himself.

This version of him, rubbed his hands together, "I think we both know you weren't as honest with Kara as you wanted her to believe."

He breathed carefully, gritting his teeth, "I was honest. _I'm nothing like you._ "

This Winn sighed, eye rolling, "Correction, I am you and you are me, we are the same. You told Kara, your father and the FBI that you are nothing like the Toy Man. And you also told Kara you were afraid. Afraid of becoming, **me**." He walked towards him, "But not once did you tell her _it was too late."_

Winn gripped the porcelain sink, " _It's not!_ " His voice cracked, "I'm not…I did not lie to Kara. I'm not my father. I'm not, _crazy_."

The other man smirked, "Your little embarrassing "confession" did nothing to save you. Every time you look in the mirror you see a psychotic and warped mind staring back. Did you or did you not tell Kara you've being seeing me? Seeing us. Time to be honest, Winn."

Winn gripped his fingers tightly through his hair, " _No no no no no no no."_

"I think you're jealous," he continued on. "I think you hate Jimmy Olsen. I think you hate Cat Grant and everybody else in the building who doesn't even know who little old IT tech Winslow Schott is!"

" ** _Shut up!"_** Winn threw his phone and shattered the mirror.

" _There it iisss,_ " he sung. "The big bad Toy Man out to destroy. Tell me how you aren't like your father again?"

He tried to breath, tried close his eyes and inhale, "I-I-I-I need help. I need to call Kara."

"Too late! You broke your phone in your pitiful, stark-raving fit of denial. But also, did you forget?" The other version of himself frowned, "Kara hates you now. You told her you loved her. She walked away."

"Stop."

"You can't be friends. Not anymore. You'll do whatever it takes won't you? Even if it means getting rid of Jimmy Olsen."

Winn paused as the air around him turned to ice.

The other Winn grinned manically, sensing a break through, "No Jimmy Olsen-"

"-Means Kara will finally realize her feelings for me. We…we can be together." He finished, a light bulb turning on.

"I love your thinking! Now lets not forget her cousin, the big guy in the red cape. He won't like what you did," This Winn was scolding him like a small child, "I mean, _whoops_ ," he giggled, "How catastrophic would that be? No, no. This has to be to good. So good Kara won't find out. Lets not forget her new little boy toy, Adam Foster."

Winn frowned, "Adam Foster?"

"Son of Cat Grant? Two birds? One stone? Come on," An even wider grin. "I can feel your anger towards him _we are one and the same._ "

Winn's mind was spinning, "No… _no! I_ won't! I can't!"

"You can…just…let go of your anger…let go of your fears. Stand up for yourself. You love Kara. You always have. You always will. Now." His smile was warped and dark, "Go get her tiger."

The young brunette was alone.

Kara was with Cat Grant tonight.

Meaning Adam was all alone.

He stared at the toy gun in his hand.

…..

He looked up towards the door.

 **Fin**.


End file.
